A New Beginning
by Untainted Mind
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: DDS] Heat and Argilla are best friends, both of whom find solace within their sadness and longing.Warning:Fluff, WAFF, OCC. AU Heat x Argilla and Serph x Sera


A New Beginning

By: Untainted Mind

A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing within this fanfiction. All belongs to ATLUS USA.

Warning: Fluff, WAFF, OCC and AU

The girl walked down the garden lane. She was sad; she wanted someone to share her sorrow. Just at that moment a boy with a sad smile on his face sat down right beside the lonely girl. Argilla who was the girl sat without noticing the boy with red eyes. Both sat in pain and sorrow until one of them spoke "Hey, what are you doing?" the boy asked with a concerned voice. The girl snapped from her dream world and turned to look at the boy who sat beside her. It was her friend Heat, he smiled at her reaction; "You never noticed me…"

Argilla turned in surprise and quickly quieted down "Heat?"

"Well I was just thinking about…." She stuttered. "About?" Heat asked with curiosity.

She didn't answer. The both sat in silence, "You're thinking about Serph aren't you?" He answered for her.

"Well, I was thinking about Sera." He said frowning. Then Argilla spoke "You too huh?"

Heat laughed; a bitter laugh, "You big jerk; you know everything about me. Well that's why you're my best friend." While the two tried to speak no words left their mouths. Until..."Hey let's walk around the park, I bet it will cheer us up!" Heat said standing up. "Hmm you really think it will?" Argilla asked remaining on her place.

Heat became irritated at his friend's answer and behavior he picked her up, putting her on his shoulder "Come on, it will do us some good".

"Hey put me down!" Argilla said with a happy voice. "Heh I knew this would cheer you up!" Heat exclaimed.

So as the two walked together a new sort of feeling appeared between them and they didn't like it. "Heat?" Argilla started "Hmm?" he looked at her with curiosity. "Thank you."

"Any time Argi!" he said smiling gleefully. The two giggled and laughed until they heard the two people they were desperately trying to reach walk towards them.

"Argilla? Heat? What are you two doing here?" said a handsome boy with steely silver eyes. "Serph! When did you get here? Oh… hey Sera" Argilla said with a plastered smile on her face.

"Hello Heat; Argilla." Sera replied curtly. She then smiled at them, "You guys look so cute when you're together!" Sera said cheerfully. Argilla felt a small blush on her face as Sera said those words. Heat as well had a blush on his face.

Serph smiled as well, putting an arm around Sera, "Well, we just came here to relax. You know, so I and Sera could talk."

'These two won't leave each other's sides', Heat thought sarcastically. "So what are you guys talking about?" Argilla twitched.

"We were talking about what we are going to do after we finished college." Serph answered.

Heat got irritated but smiled nonetheless and said "Hey we gotta go; there's something that we have to do. Come on Argi lets go. I'll walk you home." he finished, pulling Argilla by the hand. She said nothing and gladly followed him. Serph and Sera stood there dumbfounded at their spot.

While Heat and Argilla were walking home, Argilla opened her mouth, "Hey Heat, lets go out tomorrow and go to the carnival for some fun!"

Heat at that time didn't notice that he was looking at Argilla ever since they got out of the park, forgetting all about his the surrounding, until he was brought back by her voice.

"That sounds great Argi! Tomorrow right? Okay I'll see you there!" Heat said walking closer beside her. "Hey Heat; you know what? I always feel good whenever you're with me and I wish you could be there when I need you." She said her voice changing its tone.

"Yeah, same here… well this is your house; see you tomorrow!" Reed said walking away and waving good bye. "OKAY HEAT!" Argilla shouted as he was leaving. That was when the girl had left all the sadness and worries behind; while a new feeling comes towards her best friend. Thus was the end of her sadness and sorrows. She no longer needs to share her sadness but now her new acquired happiness with _him._


End file.
